In the transmission systems under consideration, a transmitter transmits a signal destined for a receiver, said two elements being in motion relative to each other. This applies, for example, in a satellite transmission system when the transmitter or the receiver placed on a satellite is in communication with terrestrial equipment, and assuming that the satellite moves relative to the Earth, i.e. assuming that the satellite is not in a geostationary orbit. The transmitted signal is in the form of a modulated carrier wave and it is subjected to the Doppler effect, which phenomenon is well-known to the person skilled in the art and does not require further explanation. This gives rise to a frequency shift in the carrier wave depending on whether it is measured at the transmitter or at the receiver. Seen from a receiver that is unaware of this Doppler shift, it appears that there is a change in the frequency of the carrier wave to which the receiver is to be tuned, and this has the effect of degrading the quality of the signal conveyed by the carrier. It is therefore necessary to correct for this frequency shift. So long as the shift remains small, a conventional frequency servo-control device in the receiver, such as a phase-locked loop, enables effective correction to be performed. However, once the frequency shift becomes large, as happens in particular in satellite radiocommunications systems, known devices for providing correction become considerably more complex and as a result more expensive. By way of example, mention may be made of the double phase-locked loop, well-known to the person skilled in the art for being difficult to implement.